1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a plurality of connector ports arranged side by side, and particularly to a USB port and a power port.
2. Description of Related Arts
Recently, personal computers (PC) are used in a variety of techniques for providing input and output. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony port, consumer and productivity applications. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standard body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronic industries. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection method.
With the requirement of data transmission speed is higher and higher, the speed of a USB 2.0 plug is insufficient to support high-speed transmission between external devices. Therefore the USB specification is developed at a higher version of USB 3.0. A standard USB 3.0 accelerating data transmission to 4.8 Gbps, is designed to be backwards-compatible with USB 2.0.
The USB 3.0 Connectors and Cable Assemblies have three types, Type A, Type B, and Type Micro B receptacles, plugs and wire harness arrangement. Said three types of connectors, including plugs and receptacles, have different contour configuration), resulting in independent usage by themselves to certain extent. USB 3.0 type Micro B includes two mating interface separated from each other by a partition wall integrated with the shell. USB 3.0 Type Micro B as known so far will commonly be used in consumer electronic devices. So there is a hope to initiate a USB 3.0 Type Micro B carrying other interfaces which can be used in other applications.
Hence, a new electrical connector is desired.